Trapped in the arcade for the weekend
by astarte-lydianna
Summary: Motoki gets angry, Usagi and Mamoru are locked in the arcade alone for the weekend. And Mamoru can't seem to keep his feelings under control. UPDATED!
1. Default Chapter

Author's notes: Usagi and Mamoru get trapped in the arcade because Motoki is in a bad mood. Mamoru gets some video game action and Usagi learns how to use..a screw driver?...Read and find out what happens in this first season Usagi and Mamoru romance.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon prior to what I would like to believe.  
  
Trapped in the arcade.Kami help us! Night One By Dark Lady Rated PG13  
  
It was the usual Satuarday morning. Motoki serving customers, customers playing the games and the two most famous arch-rivals fighting it out yet again. This time however Motoki was already pissed off. He was having a bad day and was in no mood to play the referee for the arrogant baka and clumsy ordango atama.  
  
"SHUT UP SHUT UP!!! SHUT UP SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!!!!!!!" Motoki suddenly yelled. He wasn't usually one to lose his temper and suddenly the entire arcade was silent. Usagi dashed to hide in the back room and Mamoru in the kitchen behind the cupboards. And there they wisely stayed. Motoki rarely lost his temper and they could tell he was mad. Very mad.  
  
An hour later Mamoru was just about to sneak up and leave when he spotted Usagi trying to do the same. Motoki glared at her coldly and she instantly began slowly backing back into the back room and closing the door behind her. So Mamoru didn't bother trying to escape yet.  
  
After that Usagi emerged again and shuffled backwards in the other direction hoping to find a back door. She crawled into the store room and found no eexit. She backed up to find the door locked. She started swearing under her breath and Usagi never swore.  
  
Mamoru stayed put. Until it was too late. Motoki closed up without doing his usual cleaning. He walked to the backroom where Usagi had been to find her gone. He assumed that she had escaped his clutches. Seeing no sign of Mamoru he assumed the same and so left.  
  
Mamoru stupidly waited until he was gone. He went to the door and found it locked then it dawned on him how stupid he had just been. He had just sat there and WATCHED Motoki lock the arcade and he had expected to be able to get out. How stupid was that?! I looked around. I stood up and walked into the main arcade. He sighed. He decided to get a coffee and settle down on a booth for the night.  
  
Meanwhile Usagi sat in the freezing cold store room. She hugged herself to try and protect herself from the cold.  
  
"Come on Usagi. Think for once." She told herself. "I can't stay here all night I'll die. The vent's too small.and the door is locked.right there's no hope of escaping the vent so let's try something with the door." She looked around the room and as much food as there was she didn't feel like eating it. Then at the other end of the store room were spare parts of games and things. Then she came across her saviour. A screw driver. She took the small screw driver and after some minutes of figuring out how to use it she set about how she was going to unscrew the door without it crushing her to death.  
  
Mamoru sat boredly with the only text book he had with him. He closed it and decided that he was for the first time ever going to play an arcade game. He turned on the lights. (AN Don't forget the metal um..cover thing that covers the arcade when it's closed so no one see's the lights on) he turned o a power switch and put some coins into the machine it had turned on. The game title: Fluffy the Bummy. Mamoru groaned this was a kiddies game!  
  
Usagi had by now unscrewed all of three out of twelve screws. She was really hopeless at this sort of thing. At this rate it would take more than half an hour to unhinged the door but what other option did she have?  
  
Mamoru had decided not to play Fluffy the Bunny and switched to Drangon Sword. This was a much more his age game with plenty of gore and situations when a logical brain was needed. Suddenly he heard a loud bang and an exclaimation of. 'I did it!'. He slowly moved towards the sound.  
  
The door fell to the ground. Usagi squeaked. "I did it!"  
  
That's what Mamoru found. A door on the fall and Usagi standing over it with a screw driver held threateningly in her hand.  
  
"Baka?" "Odango?" They both asked in unison. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" They both shouted. "WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE?!" They both replied.  
  
"Odagno Atama? Why did you take the store room door off of it's hinges?" Mamoru asked. "If you were stuck inside you could have just unscrewed the lock." Usagi looked at him blankly. He sighed and took the screwdriver from her hand. He stepped towards her. She backed away. He took two fast steps towards her and grabbed her arm. He ushered her out of the room. Then he stood the door up and started putting the screws back in place. Usagi held the door open and admired how quick a work he was doing. Then he moved out of the room and closed the door.  
  
"Didn't you escape either?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Of course I did. I'm just here for the sake of it." Mamoru replied sarcastically. Usagi pouted before clenching her fists.  
  
"I was just asking!!!" she snapped. He just turned his back and went back to his game. Usagi followed him and spotted his coffee. She sipped and scrunched up her nose. It was bitter and it was now cold. "Your coffee's cold."  
  
"That's because you interrupted me with all that noise you made." He replied. Usagi was no longer in the mood to argue. She just walked away from him into the kitchen. She got a cola and then made another coffee. She walked through into the arcade and put it in front of the game addicted Mamoru. He stopped immediately.  
  
"What's this?" he asked.  
  
"It's coffee what does it look like?" Usagi sighed before going and roaming around the arcade. She sat in a booth and sighed. Stuck in the arcade.not a bad thing really.there's worse places to be stuck..but with Mamoru..he hates me enough as it is and my heart can't take it much longer. She was supposed to be at Rei's right now. Then it dawned on her. Tomorrow was Sunday. The arcade wasn't open on Sunday's. Two nights and a whole day.stuck in the arcade with Mamoru.  
  
"Baka?" she went over to mamoru. "You do realise that it's Sunday tomorrow don't you?" Mamoru froze.Sunday?!  
  
"SUNDAY?!!! SHIT OF ALL THE DAYS!!!" Mamoru started ranting and swearing. Usagi found Mamoru's displease very amusing and sat down to watch the show.  
  
"Tell me when you run out of swear words." She said sweetly.  
  
"I'll be a good while yet Usa conceited jerks as you put it have a lot of swear words in their vocabulary." He said. Usagi didn't notice what Mamoru had said and neither did Mamoru. By nine o'clock at night Mamoru and Usagi had used every insult that they could possibly come up with and had been sat in silence for the last ten minutes. Usagi went to the store room to collect her bag from earlier. She didn't have much with her. Only what she had for the sleepover at Rei's.  
  
"Mamoru?" Usagi said. "I'm going to clean myself up and all in the kitchen so don't come in."  
  
"Clean yourself up?" he enquired.  
  
"Wipe make up off before I go to sleep. If you go to sleep with make up on you ruin your skin." She replied.  
  
"Forgive me for not knowing that but funnily enough I have never worn make up." He replied. She went into the kitchen and wiped off her make up. Then she started getting changed into her sleepover pj's.  
  
The taps had stopped running some time ago so Mamoru assumed she had finished washing her face off. He took their cups into the kitchen from earlier but stopped when he reached the doorway. (AN there isn't a door between the rooms) Usagi was stood in a pair of short shorts and she was taking her bra off. He got one glimpse of her round breasts before quickly moving away from the room.  
  
He sighed and then groaned in frustration. 'I've gotta get control over me.' he thought. 'She's just sixteen, I'm twenty.she's just a girl.' But he saw that his body was obviously telling him otherwise. 'Shit now what?' he looked down at his bulging pants and hissed in annoyance. 'Stupid Odango and her stupid body.this is Odango Atama!'  
  
Usagi came out of the kitchen in her small top and short shorts and her hair was down. His breath stopped. He kept telling himself to breathe but the breath just wouldn't come. Her hair was reaching the floor. She looked breath takingly beautiful. Literally.  
  
"Don't you dare say a word Mamoru-kun!" she warned harshly. This brought him back to reality.a bit.  
  
"About what?" he replied coolly. "No I can't tease you about your hair because you cunningly took it down but I can still tease you about how clumsy you are and all that." Usagi sighed and went to sit down in the corner.  
  
"I'm going to sleep!" she snapped. Mamoru watched her go. By this time his.problem had resolved. He was very very relived that Usagi hadn't noticed. So he got his text book and started reading.  
  
It was around ten thirty and something had possessed Mamoru to go and check on Usagi. He found her curled up in a little ball on a booth. He was suddenly wondering how she had her pyjamas with her. He decided to ask her at some point. He saw her reddening arms. She was cutting off her own blood supply by leaning on her arms. That would hurt in the morning. He sighed and gently repositioned her so that she was led not curled up on the seat. Then he noticed her body. Bruises.so many bruises and so many cuts.for a second he wondered how she had got them but then he knew. It had never actually occurred to him that Usagi might have actually been hurt when she tripped or fell. He just teased her about it.  
  
"Oh Usagi.what am I going to do with you?" he sighed sadly. He stroked a bit of her hair which caused her to lean in towards his touch. This shocked him but what shocked him more was what she said.  
  
"Mamoru." she murmured. He gasped. She actually thought about him in her sleep. She actually thought the concept of him touching her was nice! Mamoru's thoughts were rudely interrupted by the sound of thunder. Then Mamoru started thanking the gods that Usagi was asleep. He wasn't in the mood to be deafened but the idea of comforting her. He stood up and went into the kitchen to get something to drink. He found that when Usagi had raided the cupboards earlier that day she had left them in a mess. He tidied them all one by one.  
  
"Mamoru why are you awake?" a sleepy voice asked him from behind.  
  
"Because Odango I'm not asleep." He replied. Then there was thunder. Then usagi screamed. Then there was silence. Then there was thunder. Then Usagi screamed. Then there was silence. This continued.  
  
"Why now?" Usagi wailed. Then she screamed again.  
  
"Odango go back to sleep." Mamoru said. "And stop screaming." Usagi went back into the arcade but continued screaming and didn't sleep.  
  
Mamoru meanwhile was thinking. If I play it right this could be my chance with her. She thought of me when she was asleep.maybe I can get her to like me. I just have to play it low.  
  
He went into the arcade and handed Usagi and muffin and some chocolate milk. She nibbled them instead of devouring them.  
  
"If you can be nice Mamoru.why are you so mean?" she asked. Mamoru didn't reply. "Mamoru.what do guys like in a girl.why don't any guys like me.well besides Motoki but he doesn't like me that way." Mamoru was startled by her questions.  
  
"Why are you asking me?" he asked.  
  
"Well why not? You're a guy and you don't like me." She said. "Why? I know I'm ditzy and dumb and eat lots and ugly and loud and a crybaby.oh.that's why.isn't it?" Mamoru couldn't speak. He was shocked. she believed the insults.  
  
"No Usagi.they don't not like you. Loads of guys would kill to have you." He said awkwardly. "You're always happy.you act so innocent.nothing ever phases you. You're.you.are.very beautiful.and that's coming from me." Usagi blushed.  
  
"Then why do you tell me I'm not?" she asked.  
  
"Because I'm a jerk." He said. She giggled then screamed again. "Usagi? Come here."  
  
"What?" she asked shyly.  
  
"Come here." He repeated. She stood up and took a few steps towards where he sat. He lifted her up onto his lap with ease. She squeaked.  
  
"Ahh!...Mamoru what are you doing?!" she squealed. He guessed she didn't like being picked up but that wasn't going to stop him. He repositioned himself comfortably on the seat and held Usagi on his lap. Usagi was now bright red.  
  
"Why on earth would you be blushing Usa?" he asked.  
  
"er.blushing.me?" she stammered. He lifted her to be sat on his lap facing him now with one leg either side of him. "Mamoru?" Usagi couldn't escape his arms. He moved closer to her and she moved back. He pulled her closer to him and captured her lips with his. He broke away.  
  
"Now do you know why I tease you?" he asked. Usagi blushed and he took it as a yes. He loosened his grip and she jumped up and ran to her bag. She got her blanket. She usually used it to lie on because she never took a sleeping bag nor did she actually sleep on a sleepover.  
  
She turned around to find Mamoru right in front of her. He took a step forward, and Usagi nervously took a step backwards. He continued to move forward, every time Usagi taking another step back. Usagi had her back pressed up against the wall, Mamoru's hands placed on her shoulders. Usagi and Mamoru both felt the reaction from it.an electrical current.something strange.  
  
"Mamoru..." Usagi whimpered, trying to find an escape, but found her efforts were in vain.  
  
"You know.." Mamoru's voice was soft, and she could feel his warm breath against her skin. "You're a very beautiful young woman Usagi." He brought his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. The comforting almost familiar feel of her in his arms made him realise immediately that he never wanted to let her go, that he loved her and that this was right.  
  
Usagi dared to look up into his midnight blue eyes, part of her wished she hadn't, there was passion there that she could not even begin to comprehend. She knew Mamoru was good looking but.he had never been this close to really see the perfect detail of him.  
  
'Except that minus zero personality he's a total babe.' she thought, '.I guess that's why I love him so much.and he has been nice tonight.' Usagi wanted desperately to stay and in equal desperation she wanted to find a way out of the situation.  
  
Mamoru looked at her again and then pressed his lips to hers. Mamoru was shocked he actually had let himself go this far, but he just couldn't stop himself. He continued to kiss her, and she allowed herself to be pulled in, enjoying the feeling of his velvet lips against her own. The kiss which started off rough, slowed down to a gentle loving kiss. Usagi tentatively moved her arms up and around Mamoru's neck and allowed him to pull her closer still.  
  
Mamoru ran his hands down the soft curves of her body and one hand ran through her golden blonde hair. Usagi felt his other hand head lower to the waistband of her skirt and pulled away. Before Mamoru could think or stop her she had run from the main arcade room and gone into the back somewhere. He fell forward against the wall and smacked his head against it.  
  
"How could I do that to her?" he scolded himself. "I have to spend another day and night with her and I've already scared her off.I'm so stupid!"  
  
Usagi ran into a backroom. She hid behind a shelf. She panted and tried to calm her racing heartbeat.  
  
"H-He.he's serious.he's.Mamoru.he's twenty." she stuttered. "Kami, why did I let him do that. My stupid crush got in the way of common sense!" She calmed down and sat back against a wall. She tried to order her thoughts. "I have to go in there right now and tell him no. I need to sort this out now before I lose myself completely."  
  
She stood up and nervously walked back into the main arcade room. Mamoru didn't see her. She heard him cursing and muttering 'How could I do that to her.stupid stupid stupid!' She went up behind him. She hugged him around the waist from behind. He stiffened in shock.  
  
"Usa?" he enquired.  
  
"Mamoru.I like you.a lot.but I'm only sixteen and.please don't kiss me again." She said quietly. He turned and faced her. He bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
"I'm afraid I'll have to disobey that order but.I'll keep control of myself." He said. "After all I did to you.do you really like me?" Usagi nodded. "I like you too."  
  
He led her back to the booth she had been in earlier and they both sat down. He pulled her close to him and hugged her close. Usagi lay there with him and fell asleep in his arms.  
  
Author's Notes: So what do you think. Is it good or not? Please Review and tell me. Please leave a lovely little Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: I know it's been a while but here you go! Hope you like and please R&R!

Disclaimer: as usual all charcters etc belong to their respective owners……shame.

Part 2

Usagi woke up the next morning to find herself curled up on the booth in a blanket. She looked around her and remembered where she was. She looked towards the counter to see Mamoru sat drinking coffee. Usagi scrunched her nose up at the smell of coffee but got up none the less.

"Morning Usagi." He said as she approached the counter half asleep. "Say if you were supposed to be staying the night at Rei's maybe they'll find out you're missing and come looking for you."

"Yum….maybe. but I mean Rei and I had a fight so she probably thinks I went home instead and my parents think I'm at Rei's so they probably won't be worried yet. But they probably will be by tonight….maybe we'll be out by this evening if they find us!"

"We can hope." He said. "here." Usagi looked down at the plate he passed her. Muffins. Tripple chocolate muffins.

"My favourite." She said quietly.

"I know." Mamoru replied. Usagi smiled at him and started to devour the two muffins on her plate. While Mamoru quietly ate his own. Usagi shifted her stool and snuggled up against his shoulder. He looked down at her in surprise. Usagi shivered. Mamoru chuckled to himself and wrapped one arm around her.

"now how about we go play arcade games?" he asked.

"I can't…..no coins left." She said.

"My treat." He said. Usagi pulled a face at him. "Well sort of. I know where Andrew keeps the master key for all the games."

Usagi laughed and whacked him on the arm.

And so they began their Sunday by playing computer games. One after the other. Game after game after game.

"I'm hungry….." Usagi muttered.

"Help yourself to the kitchen." He said.

"Yeah go ahead Mamo-chan eat all the appliances and tiles you want." She replied. "I'm going to the freezer to get some ice cream."

Mamoru chuckled. Firstly at his new nickname and secondly at the fact that usagi had actually made a joke.

Usagi sat next to him while he played his game and she ate ice cream. "You suck at this!" she poked him.

"Ouch!" he said poking her back. Usagi burst into squeaks. "ticklish?"

"Shut up!" she said. The day seemed to pass quickly.

"I miss tv." Usagi said leaning on a table.

"So I'm not entertaining enough for you?" he said teasingly. "Well in that case I won't show you the surprise I have for you."

"surprise!"

Mamoru led her to the back room. He lifted up a white cloth from a tall object to reveal a brand new arcade machine. Usagi's eyes ran over the pictures.

"The new Sailor V game!" she screamed in excitement. She desperately rushed around the room for a plug to turn it on.

She spent a good hour playing the game with Mamoru eating ice cream beside her. Darien held a spoonful out to her while she played. She blushed but ate it as he offered her occasional spoonfuls.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" she cried as 'YOU LOSE' flashed up on the screen.

"But look." Mamoru pointed to the high score screen. She was the best and the first. Before it even gets put in the arcade next week her name was on it.

Usagi smiled. "Sailor V is soooooooo cool."

They turned off the game and covered it back up, before heading back the to main arcade.

"I think Sailor Moon is better." Mamoru said. "She has a cool hair do…kinda like yours."

"really?" Usagi asked awkwardly.

"Yeah but I mean what man doesn't want Sailor Moon. Those shiny red boots and thast tiny skirt."

Usagi went bright red. "Sailor Mercury's hot too."

"Men are horrible." Usaig said.

"And there's no one you like?" Mamoru asked.

"Maybe. But when girls like someone it's because they're handsome and charming and stuff not because we're thinking about…well that…." She said.

"So you've never just wanted someone." Mamoru asked standing in front of her.

"No." she said simply.

"You've not for one moment just desperately wanted to hold someone, kiss someone or anything?" he asked lowering to her eyes level.

"Um……no…." she said a little less sure. She felt his hands running up and down her back and wondered when they had got there. She dared to look up into Mamoru's eyes. He kissed her. He captured her lips with his. Her hands rose to push him away but Mamoru caught her hands in his and entwined her fingers with his. He kissed her over and over. She just couldn't push him away. She was pressed up flat against him and she felt like something was missing. Some aching told her she wanted something. She kissed him back and Mamoru let her hands go as his made there way tightly around his waist and held her hips to his. She wound her arms around his neck as her effortlessly lifted her up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. She clung to him as he kissed her. He placed her on the counter and continued to kiss her. Over and over. She felt drugged. She felt weak and powerful all at once.

"Never?" he asked pulling away. Usagi didn't reply. He moved away from her and she leapt at him knocking them both to the floor. She kissed him wanting to feel warm again. He pulled her under him and kissed her neck. Her hands feel to his chest as he covered he skin in hot kisses. She felt and hand on her breast softly toying with it. She woke up. This wasn't right!

"No" she said quietly. "No!" Mamoru jumped as she shoved him away. She wrapped her hands around herself.

"Usa…." Mamoru said quietly moving towards her.

"no….I can't believe you!" she yelled. "You can't kiss me like that! It's not fair!"

"Usa I-"

"no. you can't kiss me like you love me and not mean it!" she screamed. "You're my enemy and maybe a friend. But you can't lie to me just because we're trapped here!"

"Usa….it wasn't-"

"They guys are you in there!" a voice called.

The metal shutters rolled up and outside stood Motoki and the girls.

Usagi got into bed that night and curled up next to Luna. She felt cold. Unwanted. No one had asked any questions when she made a dash for the door in tears and never even grabbed most of her stuff.

Their weekend had been cut short, but not soon enough for it too be ruined.

Something kept tugging at her mind and the last thing she thought of before she closed her eyes was Mamoru.

Author's Notes: hey guys sorry for the wait but hey I got busy with a new job and all. So I hope you like it and please R&R and maybe they'll be more in store.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: here chapter 3 people! Hope you like! R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the sailor moon characters. Such a pity.

Chapter 3……….

Usagi hid herself for the next two days before resuming her life as if nothing had happened. She did everything she could to forget. But she had to go back to the arcade sometime. Or she'd never get to hang out with her friends…..and she missed sundaes. She glanced around to check that it was all clear and made a dash for the senshi that filled a booth in the corner.

"Hi guys!" she said.

"Long time no see Usagi." Mokoto greeted her. The others proceeded with questions of where she had been and if she was well.

"So….what did happen between you and Mamoru that weekend?" Ami asked blushing.

"Nothing." She replied.

"Well whatever happened no one's seen either of you here since." Makoto replied.

"Mamoru hasn't been in here?" Usagi asked.

"Nope Motoki hasn't heard from him since." Rei said. "I tried calling his house but I've only had the answer machine."

"You shut him down bad huh?" Minako said. Usagi went bright red.

"No! Nothing like that…." She said all to quickly. "He was horrible to me not the other way around! I'm glad he's gone!"

"Oh come on Usagi….we know he adores you….why else would he pick on you?" Makoto said. "He thought he was stupid for liking someone younger than him so he teased you so you'd never know."

"But really Usa…" Mina mused. "We all know you have a soft spot for him too. You're the first to mention him if you haven't run into him or if you have. And when he goes away on college trips….you always miss him."

"I don't!" Usagi snapped.

"We're your friends silly! We can tell!" Rei said. "Even I know he likes you better than me. And you like him too….go for it."

"But guys….." Usagi protested.

"What's the matter?" Ami asked.

"Something did happen….he kissed me……." She said quietly.

"You let him?" Makoto asked. Usagi nodded. "Did you kiss him back?" Usagi nodded.

"B-but….you don't understand it was good but……..he kissed me like he loved me and he kissed me like I was his next meal….." she said blushing.

"What's the matter with that Usa you go girl!" Makoto said, slapping her on the back.

"Because he doesn't actually love me. It would be wrong. I felt like such….. well a slut…." She said.

"You think he doesn't love you?" Minako asked. "Well Usagi maybe you should go ask him."

"I can't do that!" Usagi burst out.

"I think Minako is right." Ami said.

"Me too. I think it would lift a huge weight off of both of your chests." Rei said.

Usagi contemplated before nodding slowly. "OK….I'll ask him…."

Usagi looked down at the address Rei had handed her. She looked up at the apartment door. She took a deep breath and knocked.

"GO AWAY MOTOKI!" a voice yelled, causing Usagi to jump.

"um…..it's not Motoki…." She said shakily. "But….I should probably come back another time."

Mamoru leapt up and to the door. He flung it open to see Usagi walking away from him down the hall.

"Usagi it's ok, come back!" he called after her. She turned back to see him hanging half out the door looking like he'd just rolled out of bed. She went back towards him. His shirt was crumpled and half done up and his hair was ruffled, she also noticed a tiny bit of stubble appearing and she had never known Mamoru not to be cleanly shaven. "I'm sorry….it's just Motoki's been bugging me all week."

"that's ok…" she said.

"Come in, please." He said, holding the door open for her. They made their way into the apartment and sat on the couch.

"I just came to check on you. I heard you've been missing all week." She said quietly, clutching her hands together in her lap.

"Uh yeah. Pretty childish huh?" he admitted.

"Well….to be fair until yesterday I hadn't left my house either." She smiled. Darien chuckled.

"An extended lie in I see." He replied.

"Something like that." She murmured.

"Usagi I'm sorry if I seemed like well….I don't know…..I'm just sorry I guess." He said.

"I guess it all happened before I had a chance to think…." Usagi started slowly. "I couldn't get my head straight and I just thought you were going to…."

"use you" he finished for her.

"I'm not sure I just…." Usagi stopped, here came that word again. "felt like a slut."

"No Usagi don't say that." Mamoru said quickly.

"No it's just I've never really had a boyfriend. No guy has ever liked me that way let alone kissed me…." She said.

"Usagi I like you. I have wanted to kiss you for so long. I just never knew what to do or say so I was insulted you." He said. "As stupid as it sounds I just found it easier to tease you and push you away."

"I did kind of like fighting with you though." She murmured. "It was fun….except when you hit a nerve."

"Sorry." He said guiltily. "Usagi?" Usagi looked up at him and was met by soft warm lips caressing hers. "I do love you." He murmured against her skin. Usagi felt a wave of warmth fill her.

"I love you too…" she whispered. "And I never even saw it coming."

Author's Notes: This is not the end. Lemon to follow! Yay!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: here chapter 3 people! Hope you like! R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the sailor moon characters. Such a pity.

Chapter 4……….

Usagi looked around Mamoru's apartment. He was currently making something in the kitchen. Something to stop her stomach growling. Who'd have thought…..her and Mamoru……… But the thing that bugged her was she no longer knew how to act. I mean how could they just suddenly be different? I mean from teasing eachother in the arcade….were they going to be all cuddly and stuff? Or maybe nothing would change at all……

"Hey, don't think too hard" Mamoru said coming back with some pizza. Usagi just beamed up at him and inhaled the pizza she was given. They sat and watched TV and talked and before Usagi knew it, it was dark and late.

"I should really be going…." She said reluctantly. They stood and got her coat. She stood by the door saying goodbye and Mamoru leaned in to kiss her. As soon as their lips met they wanted more and the kisses became more demanding. Usagi felt his tongue driving into her mouth over and over. She clutched closer to him and he couldn't take it. He pushed her backwards and pinned her against the door. This girl was the undoing of him. How could he be cool and calm when she wore hopelessly short skirts that left her legs on show. And the kisses she gave him were not of a young girl. He had to stop this before he lost the will to completely. He pulled away slightly.

"You should be going." He murmured against her lips. She just pressed her lips firmly to his again and the kisses began again. Usagi knew she couldn't leave now. This intense feeling wouldn't let her. In the pit of her stomach something was begging, calling for something and she thought she had a rough idea what it was. "You really have to go…." He said again before being pulled back into her kisses again.

"I can't go anywhere" she said firmly. This time when she kissed him he stopped pulling away. If she wasn't leaving then he couldn't stay cool. She had made her choice. Usagi pushed him back into the living room and Mamoru pushed her coat off of her shoulders. His hands began to travel up and down her back and sides. He wanted her. He wanted her more than anything he had ever wanted. Usagi had passed control over to Mamoru who was slowly lifting her jumper over her head. Her nuzzled her neck and pulled her into another kiss. Usagi was lost under his kisses. Her hands fell from around his neck to his chest. She felt his under her shirt running over the skin on her back. She slowly undid a few buttons of his shirt. Mamoru kissed her harder encouraging her. She ran her hands over his bare chest. She knew his worked out from the regular bumping into his solid chest but seeing it was completely different. Mamoru threw his shirt off of his shoulders and lifted Usagi's shirt over her head revelling in the sight of her breasts in that lacy white bra, innocent and untouched and right there for his pleasure. He sat her on the sofa and knelt in front of her burying his face into he neck and shoulders, nuzzling the top of her breasts. He wanted more. He needed more. He lifted himself up and leant over her. He kissed her deeply pressing his weight on her. She wrapped her legs around him slightly pulling him closer to her. Mamoru pulled away from her to look into her eyes and the look in hers caused him so groan and kiss her again before lifting her up into his arms and carrying her from the room. She was not leaving tonight. Not now.

She was led sprawled across Mamoru's bed with him leaning over her kissing her deeply holding her tightly. It was the most incredible feeling she had ever felt. So warm and wanted. Who'd have ever guessed that she would fall for her enemy…just a week ago they hated each other with a passion. But I guess they had the passion down through hate they just needed the love part.

Through their kisses and wandering hands they were both nearly completely naked. Usagi was left in only her French knickers and Mamoru in his boxers. They were now knelt on his bed kissing. Mamoru left her lips to kiss her breasts one at a time before switching back to the first and continuing this process. Usagi was not liking this torment although she had a feeling Mamoru's habit of tormenting her was not going to end just because they were no longer fighting. She threw her head back as her hands roamed across his back and shoulders. Suddenly she felt warm hands caressing her. Mamoru had pushed her underwear to one side and was tormenting her. She began to whimper slightly and one finger plunged itself into her. She snapped her head back up to meet a kiss from her lover. He proceeded to stroke her, tease her knowing she wanted more.

Usagi wasn't quite the naïve girl Mamoru had taken her for, although inexperienced she had read enough adult novels from Mina and Makoto to know how to tease him back. Or she figured she'd read the basics and would just wing it. The thought of what she was about to do scared her slightly as doing things in reality were some what different to reading them but she knew that wanted to. Mamoru began to nibble at her neck. He suddenly felt a hand pulled his boxers down and reach for him. He gasped as Usagi small hand tormented him in what he knew was revenge. But most surprising was when she pushed him away from her and lowered her lips to lick his penis a bit at a time. Mamoru could only think of being in her warm mouth and was rewarded when he felt it. She slowly put it into her mouth and licked and sucked. He knew she was nervous because every move she made was hesitant but still….damn…. She had surprised him.

Usagi giggled when she heard Mamoru groan above her. She pulled away to look up at him.

"At what point did I say stop." He said. She smiled and returned to what she was doing. She began to realise that she could make him moan by doing certain things. She was trying, testing, learning. Mamoru lifted her head up and pushed her onto her back on the bed. Usagi bit her lip. This was it. She looked up at him and he lowered his face to kiss her on the cheek. "You're my Odango Atama now." Usagi blushed as she felt him pull away her underwear. "I love you." He murmured pushing himself into her. Usagi gasped. Mamoru looked at the slight wince on her face. Usagi giggled a little. Mamoru took that as a go ahead. He would ask questions as to what was funny later. Mamoru started to move in and out of her over and over. Usagi felt so warm. She was breathless and looked up into his eyes for a moment. He lowered his head to kiss her and went faster. He buried his face in her shoulder and continued faster and faster. She began to pant and whimper under him as she began to tingle all over. She reached her peak and Mamoru was only moments behind her. He went to roll off of her but she stopped him and hugged him.

If anyone could have seen the sight that night. A couple led in eachother's embrace. Mamoru lay arms around Usagi asleep head resting on her stomach. Usagi holding him back. Anyone could tell that they were in love.


End file.
